Hushed Exchanges
by sub.thought
Summary: While Jane spends time with Rafael at the Marbella, Xiomara has had a little too much to drink and receives a visitor who makes her ponder what could have been for her daughter. Or what could be. A 100% Jane/Michael story.


"I should probably get to bed," Xiomara said to no one in particular. She was certain that if she stayed awake for a minute longer, she'd start seeing things.

 _Knock. Knock._

How splendid. She's hearing things, too.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Jane?"

"Oh, God. Michael?"

"Xiomara? Is Jane home?"

Xo tried her best not to trip on her feet as she rushed to the front door, revealing Michael still in his work clothes. "Jane's not home, but you look tired. You wanna come in? I was just about to make coffee."

Michael smirked as he entered the living room. "I'm a detective, you know."

Xiomara just stared at him quizzically.

"The kitchen is filthy, but no coffee, sugar, or cream. No heated water, either. Also, you smell of wine. Maybe I should go so you can get to bed..."

"No! Sit down. It's been a while since I last saw you. Coffee?"

"I got it. _You_ sit down. There." Michael nodded to the dining area as he set to work in the kitchen.

"So, is everything okay with you?" Xo watched her almost-son-in-law in drunken awe. He cleaned the kitchen expertly, returning bottles and jars to where they belong. He knew Xiomara's kitchen as well as she did.

"Yeah. Just a little stressed with work."

"You should stop putting pressure on yourself, Michael. You're not- _hey,_ don't wash the dishes. I'll do them tomorrow."

"I got it, Xo. Jane will want to come home to a clean kitchen. You know Jane."

At the mention of his ex-fiancee, the air grew tense.

"How is she, Xo?" Michael, by now, had completely stopped his cleaning and was leaning on the kitchen counter. "How's Jane?"

"She's fine," Xiomara smiled, sobering up a little. "I can tell she misses you, though."

Michael nodded, and after a long pause, he turned around to prepare the coffee.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but she's really bummed that she can't talk to you like before. It's awkward now."

"Well," Michael sighed. "our situation isn't exactly what normal exes usually deal with."

"She's hurting, but she won't tell you that."

"She'll always be my best friend, Xo," he set down his coffee mug then walked to the china cabinet to get Xo some Advil and water.

"Why did you give up on her?" Xiomara didn't know if it was her drunkenness or her maternal instincts speaking for her, but she let it. "And why didn't you pour me a mug?"

"I didn't give up on her," Michael sat down. "she gave up on us. And you're drunk-you're not supposed to be drinking coffee."

"Why did you stop _fighting_ for her?" she clarified. "I love you, you know. You're still my son no matter what."

"She wanted me to stop. Hopefully, you won't remember this tomorrow, but the thing is, I have a feeling that no matter how many years have gone by, a small part of me will still cling to the idea of her being mine."

"I'll remember that tomorrow, trust me," Xo nodded like a small child. "keep fighting for her, Michael. You and I both know she still loves you..."

"Alright, you're getting drowsy. Probably the Advil. Why don't you head to bed? I'll clean up here."

"Sure, Michael. Good night." Xo stood up on her wobbly feet, and before long her knees gave out.

And in a second Michael found himself carrying his ex-mother-in-law to her bedroom. What an odd way to end his stressful day.

After tucking her in, he began to tip-toe his way out.

"Michael?"

"Yes, Xo?"

"Fight for her. I'll never forgive you if she ends up with someone else."

Michael Cordero never thought when he woke up this morning that he'd be in the Villanueva household washing a full day's worth of dishes at one o'clock in the morning.

To be fair, he also never imagined Jane herself entering her house in Rafael Solano's arms, oblivious to her ex-fiance's presence.

Until about six seconds later.

"Michael," Jane shrugged Rafael's hands away, eyes wide. "what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd visit after work but you weren't here. Your mother asked me to stay."

"My mother..."

"Is knocked out cold and reeking of wine in her bedroom." despite wanting to disappear from the situation, all three people chuckled at the thought.

"Well... thanks. I hope Mom wasn't a pain."

"Xo is Xo." the past lovers smiled at that. "I should get going. I'll visit again tomorrow?"

Jane was taken aback. She and Michael had agreed to go their separate ways weeks ago. And to make such a proposal in front of Rafael...

"Sure." Jane nodded.

Michael nodded to the couple in front of him as he walked past them, towards the front door.

Michael Cordero never thought when he woke up this morning that he'd be able to bear walking away, leaving his heart behind him. But he swore on his life that that would be the last time he ever did so.

 **I had to write this after binge-watching all three seasons in one weekend. This is unbeta-ed and unedited. Please forgive any errors. Only sat down to work on this because Michael Cordero deserved better.**


End file.
